Talk:Viktor/@comment-84.57.43.185-20120906154706/@comment-1601181-20120906201127
First of all, his stun like you said is not automatic, hoever it provides a slow first, in team fights people are all cluched up togheter, most people don't move to much wenn they are fighting(minus ranged champions with alot of moblity) so you can atleast have the melle champions without a problem. Second if his stun was automatic, he would be very strong(it has a good aoe and it stuns for 1.5 secs), veigar has similar prison, but he only stuns on the edges. Third, if you have problems agaist those champions here are the solutions: Leblanc: She can escape, hoever if you are playing correctly(AKA not going into a burst fight and harrasing with you E, (with you should always lvl up first) and farming under your turret) then she will waste her W often to trie to get close to you, use you stun, problem solved. Talon: Similar to Leblanc, play MUCH MORE carefully,he deals more dmg early on and silences on his gap closer, witch is the counter to many long ranged champions) Annie: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, I MEAN IT, also she has no escape mechanisms(so if she gets close slow her and only wenn she his stuned use your q and e,BUT DON'T STAY CLOSE TOO MUCH and her stun needs to be charged first(witch she will then use her q/r too stun you) so harras with your E, and don't you dare trie to trade with your Q(exept if she is stuned), in this case just stay away. (in teamfights she might deal more damage than you, but you have more survavability) Kassadin: The bane of all mages is annoying to say the least, like most situations above, harras with your E and remeber, before lvl 6 he is a sick puppy, he is melle, he has low ARMOR(so wenn harrasing him focus more on autoattacks wenn your E is on cooldown) at lvl 6, he will attempt to kill you, if you stay under your turret you will demotivate him to go, and remember, your main damage spell has a really BIG range, Ps: your stun will only be usefull IF: your jungle has good cc (nautilus, amumu, alistar) OR wenn he riftwalks(remember it has a 6 seconds cooldown and kassadin has less burst than you at the latter stages of the game). Morgana: You can out burst her, plain and simple, harras with your E like usual, remeber however: do not use your ultimate wenn she has her sheild, also only attempt to kill her if she has less than 50% hp (for safety reasons). (in teamfights she might offer more cc, but you offer far more dmage) Katarina: she comes to you? Q->E, she is far away? E. she uses her ultimate? R, The point his: only use your W if she uses her E, and your W is on cooldown use your Q, and then your E, also back away (she is melee, use the fact that she must get to you before shecan deal damage Yi: I supose you are talking about ap Yi? just remeber that his only damage source his is Q, he uses it, and you use your Q+E, is ultimate makes him immune to your stun, BUT he will probably use his ultimate to run away from your game (and he will do that if he is in low hp, simply use your e to deal damage wenn he is running away from you, and he will run away at about 25%, your E if you have atleast 150 ap can kill him if he has tht hp Vladimir: I really don't see how can you have problems vs him, yes he can sustain himself, but: A) he deals less burst damage than you, B)he must be close to you to harras, and you don't have to be close to no one to harras Veigar: you just need to worry about one thing wenn you are vs veigar: stoping him from farming, and how do you do that? kill him, early game if he is a good veigar he will farm with his Q, and if you are a good Viktor you will harras with your E and farm with your AA, he has less hp than you, he will have more burst than you IF you let him fam also: wenn he gets to lvl 6 just threat him like you would threat leblanc: he his very squichi and you might feel tempted to kill him, remember than he can kill you first, so harras him until he his at low hp and kill him wenn he his below or at 25% hp